The paths we take
by Rory Ace Huntzberger
Summary: "Love recognizes no barriers. It jumps hurdles, leaps fences, penetrates walls to arrive at its destination full of hope."- Maya Angelou - What if - Klaroline
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first attempt at a Vampire Diaries story. I hope that you will enjoy it. **

**For those of you who have been reading my other stories don't worry. I will not abandon them. I hope that I will update more often. I just lack inspiration, or I am unsure where I want the story to go. I never have a plan on how I want the story to go when I start it. I go with the flow when it comes to writing. **

Chapter 1

I believe I will always remember that day like it was yesterday. That day was supposed to be the best day of my life, the day of my first high school graduation. First, because who knows, maybe someday I will return to school. Probably not, because one high school experience is enough to last me a lifetime, even though that lifetime is longer than usual.

I was so foolish at the time. I was sure that I knew what I wanted. If I could turn back time, I would. I would change every choice I made. At least, I want to believe that I would. In reality I know that I wouldn't. I read it in a book once: if given the chance to choice again you will choose the same as the first time because you made the choice, no one forced you. The author of that book was right.

I needed to see for myself. I needed to grow up at my own pace. I was too immature back then. If I would have chosen differently maybe it wouldn't have lasted because I was not ready. I would have wondered if it was the right choice.

I remember him waiting for me after the ceremony. He had my graduation cap in his hands. I did not realize it at the time, I did not appreciate it, but I wanted him to be there and he, without me having to ask, came to be with me.

He was so handsome; he seemed so peaceful for the first time in his life. He was dressed in a black suit, not his usual attire, but he made that effort to look festive, he made that effort for me. I haven't realized at the time how many sacrifices he made for me, he broke his every rule to please me and I never got to thank him for that.

He just stood there waiting for me to approach him. I did, but sometimes I wish I hadn't. I wasn't ready, maybe if I would have ignored him…

He gave me back my cap and kissed my check.

"Take care, Caroline." was all he said while looking into my eyes, he turned around and he never looked back.

That was the last time I saw Klaus.

I hate him for not saying goodbye. I hate him for not giving me the time I needed, but as much as I really want to hate him, I can't. Because in the end, he did what he had to do, he did what at the time I did not know was better for him and for me and I love him for that.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please read and review!:D**

**Chapter 2**

A long time has passed since that bittersweet day, but each and every night I go to sleep I keep remembering. I don't think about that day as the day I finished high school, I think about that day as the day he left me behind.

I don't blame him. He waited and waited for me to make my choice, but he was tired of waiting so he moved on. You don't hesitate with man like Klaus and I hesitated. He is used to getting what he wants.

Time passed and a lot of things changed. I wanted to attend university, but I kept postponing it. I stayed behind in Mystic Falls with my friends. We did not close only one chapter that day, we closed more. I would say that we closed a friking novel. We graduated; we defeated the evil forces that we lurking in dark and disturbing the peace, the Originals left for good our small town. After that day everything was the way it supposed to be: quiet. It was like nothing happened. But it did, even though most people chose to forget.

Elena finally resolved all her issues with boys. After a very long time she finally made her choice. I am really glad that in the end she chose Stefan. She realized that no matter what, Stefan is the one she truly loves. Elena turned out to be the kind of girl who wants an easy, normal life. I always thought that I was the one from our small group. I guess I was wrong once more.

Last week Elena and Stefan finally got married and they decided to leave town. We all stayed long enough. Soon people will start realizing that we don't age and that is something we want to prevent.

Damon, well he left some time ago. At first it was because he couldn't handle seeing Elena with Stefan, but after some time he realized that they do belong together and made peace with both his brother and Elena. Last time I heard he was living in Boston with some human he met on the train. At first I was really upset because I thought that he was using her like he used me, but no, he really loves her. I am really happy for him and for Stefan. They finally love two different girls. I really wish him all the good in the world. I am sure that at some point our paths will cross again.

Bonnie left to live with some other witches, but she never told me where she is living now. We often talk on the phone. She finally made peace with the fact that both me and Elena turned into vampires.

I am glad that technology nowadays is advanced and we can all keep in touch.

Tyler and I broke up about four years ago. I got home one day and he was waiting for me in the living room of his old house with all his belongings packed. It's my fault that he left and I don't blame him. He stayed long enough. He knew that he and I were not meant for each other. We lasted as long as we could. He was my first true love. I will never consider him a mistake. I needed the relationship I had with him in order to grow up. Life with him was almost normal. It was what I always wanted as a human but I now realize that it's not what I want as a vampire.

I decided to stay for my mother. I did not want to leave her alone in this town. She finally met someone about a year ago and they are thinking of moving in together. I am really happy for her. Now I can leave without feeling guilty. I promised her that I would call her every day and that we would meet as often as possible. She understands, I stayed longer than expected in my situation.

It's funny how someone can acquire so many things in just over two decades. Or maybe is just me. I've been trying to pack my stuff for the last four days and I still haven't finished. I decided to go to London and attend university there. I want a new start like everyone else. I believe that London is the perfect place for me. There no one knows me and I always wanted to see the world. I worked really hard this last five years to be able to pay my tuition fees, but I still don't have enough to pay for school here in the US so another English speaking country with affordable fees seemed more appropriate. I not really good at any foreign languages and I don't really want to try and see what happens.

Before leaving, Tyler left me a gift: enough money to pay for my tuition fees. I refuse to touch that money. I will only use it if I really need it.

I packed almost everything; the only thing left is the closet. I wanted it to be the last because there I keep everything that is important to me. The closet is like a safe. Think about my clothes like the painting on the wall that most people use hide their treasures. There I have all the photos I ever took, all the things that remind me of my human life and all the things that I wish I could forget.

I thought about leaving them behind, but I can't. Those things are a part of me.

I wish someone would help sort through all these things, I would ask Elena, but I can't since she is enjoying alone time with Stefan. They decided not go on a honey moon for now. I guess because they did not want to leave Matt alone. After all he is the only one who will remain in this town.

I wish he would leave as well, but at least he found someone. Her name is Amelia and they are very happy together. He was thinking of proposing, but he's afraid. He lost too many people and he doesn't want to lose her as well.

I am done with all the casual wear. Now I have to decide which dresses I should take with me. I need at least one for the freshman ball and one for registration day. I would like to take them all with me since I only wore them once, but they won't fit. I have to travel a long way and I would rather not pay for to many extra bags. I one thing I love the most about moving to London and starting fresh is that I can wear each and every article of clothing and no one will know that I wore them before, especially the dresses. It's really hard to wear the same dress twice in a small town like Mystic Falls where everyone knows everyone and they remember which dress you wore at each of the few events in town. I don't have anything against wearing the same thing twice, but it's kind of hard to make a dress seem new when it's in a color that makes you stand out in a crowd.

Hmm, I think I have to leave the behind after all because they don't seem to fit in the small bag I have left. There is one dress I want to take that is irreplaceable; the dress that Klaus gave me as a gift for the ball.

Most people say that I suffer from OCD, but I am not, I think. Vampires are 100% healthy. I have all the other stuff in my closet organized in boxes: freshman year box, sophomore, junior and senior year box. I am going to start with the first one since that in almost empty. I don't really have many good memories from that time especially since I was still human and I got drunk at almost every party. The second one is not much better either.

I wish I could take a break, but I can't. I really need to finish today. I want to avoid looking at the last two boxes as I know they contain my most precious and painful memories.

I won't take anything from the junior year box after all since it seemed there are only photos, photos I have on my laptop. If I need some of them I will reprint them when I get to UCL (University College London).

Ohhh, my senior year box. So many things happened that year, but the most memorable one is graduation. Here I buried my cap, the cap that Klaus returned to me that day.

I refused to touch it since that day. This thing will definitely remain here. I don't want to take it with me especially since it useless. I need to pack only the things I really need even though it's hard. My mother will take care of the other stuff. She promised me that my room will remain the same for when I will be able to come back as her granddaughter if I want.

Hmm..owww, what's this? Okay, I admit doesn't hurt when I stick a needed in my finger, but I am so used to it to hurt that I still react as a human would. Last time I wore this cap it did not have a needle in it. I am sure of it.

I turned the cap around and there was a note attached with the needle.

_XXX-XXXXXX _

_This is my number. Call me when you're ready._

_Love, K. _

**AN: What do you think? Soon the pace of the story will change. I promise. Be patient!:D **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I am glad that some people started following this story so thank you! **

**Chapter 3**

I got settled in my new dorm room. I chose a single room even though it was more expensive. I guess the reason is quite obvious. I can't really live with a human, it's too dangerous. I am so glad that my room is in one of the smallest halls of residence in Bloomsbury. It makes living here bearable. The room is nice and I made sure to decorate it so that it suits my style and personality, but it's still far away from home. I enjoy the fact that there are not many people living around here because it's hard enough as it is.

I kept myself extremely busy this last week. I refused to think about the number I found. I cannot believe that I did not find it sooner. By now he surely found someone else and the number is no longer in service.

This past week I made friends with a girl living on my floor. Her name is Rose. She is really nice, but I still missed my friends from back home. She took me shopping one day on Oxford Street. She knows her way around town quite well because she visited multiple times with her family. She is American just like me, but she's from Los Angeles. She is fitly rich.

I was overwhelmed. Oxford Street was extremely crowded with people. I've never seen anything like that before. I've never been anywhere until now, no one took me…only one person offered. I'm really thankful that I fed right before going shopping. It would have been a disaster otherwise.

What I really love about London is that is makes it so easy to feed. There are so many people and so many pubs. There is a bar on almost every corner. People here drink quite a lot so even if someone were to catch me they wouldn't remember me. I won't have to compel them.

I visited as many touristic attractions as possible. I went to Madame Tussaud's which is a museum I always wanted to visit, not necessarily this one in London. I waited in line for almost four hours. I thought about giving up, but I really wanted to see it once. I was quite disappointed. I took some photos with the actors from harry Potter and with Johnny Deep. I am a huge fan of Johnny's. I saw Robert Pattinson's statue, but it wasn't as nice as I expected. Einstein's was almost perfect, sadly I am not a physics enthusiast so I did not take a photo. What I loved the most was the cab drive through London. They recreated a few scenes from various centuries. It was fun, I imagined myself living in those times…I will stick to the present. It's much better.

I've been to the Tower of London, but I've only seen it from afar. It's not something that I really want to visit. I enjoyed walking in that area cause it's quite close to the Thames. The river is beautiful at twilight. I visited the Tower Bridge, but I did not cross it. I went only close to the middle. In my guide book it said that the bridge rises only on special occasion and that you need to ask for it 48 hours before. When I said there it rose of a small boat. I couldn't believe it. I mean why disturb traffic for a boat of that size. People here are quite crazy. Well I guess different is a better word.

I love the tube even though it's crowded as hell. I always sit in the last carriage cause it emptier. It's a really fast way to travel and it's not that expensive since I got myself a student Oyster card.

Now I am on my way to Millenium Bridge. I saw it in a picture in my guide book and I really want to see it. It looked so beautiful.

The Bridge is quite crowded as well. It will take me some time to get used to it. Back home there were so few people compared to here.

I feel like my cell phone is burning a hole in my pocket. I saved Klaus' number in there even though I am quite sure that it's out of service. If five years ago I wasn't ready for a relationship with someone like him, I am now. I am sure if I can really do it, but I wanna try. I can't live like this anymore. I miss him so much. I miss fighting with him, I miss him teasing me, I miss everything about him.

Here goes nothing.

I'm sitting in the middle of the bridge and waiting for the robot to tell me that the number is no longer working…

It ring and it rings…it keep ringing until…

"Hello?" that's all I heard on the other side and all my memories hit me at once.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I hope that you enjoyed these last three chapters. Please R&R. Check out my profile. I left you a link there to my blog where I host a lot of international giveaways.**

**Chapter 4**

**Klaus' POV**

Five years. It took five years for her to leave that stupid small town of hers. I was certain that she would live right after graduation. At least, I hoped that she would. Deep in my heart I knew that she would stay there until the last moment.

So here I am in London. I am foul. I always am when it comes to her. I met so many people in this long life of mine, but no one ever fascinated me as she does. She is unpredictable, she is special, she is just like me. Maybe that's the reason I was never able to say no to her. She is the only one who ever said no to me.

I left her behind because I couldn't do it anymore. I felt like I was losing myself. I was turning into a completely different person and I couldn't handle that. I need to remain the undefeatable Klaus. No one could ever know that she is my weakness or that I have one in general. I would be dangerous for me and for her. I needed to keep this façade so that no one would ever hurt her and for me to hold on onto my power. Without power I am no one, especially when I do not have her love.

Even after all these year I still feel the need to make sure she's okay thus the reason I am this stupid city of all places. I guess will never stop worrying, she is just like a baby in a world full of evil.

I was taking a last tour around the city one last time before leaving when the phone I waited five bloody years to ring finally did.

"Hello"

Nothing. Pure silence….

"Hello?" I said again getting pretty annoyed.

"Klaus" that's all she said in a small voice

"Caroline…" I waited so long for this call. I started losing hope. I was almost certain that it would never come. I missed so much her voice. I not realize it until now. I tried so hard to forget her and live my life like she never existed, like I never met her. I even though about throwing this phone away or cancelling this number, but I never did. I couldn't bring myself to let go of her completely.

"I…I'm sorry" she said through her tears "I shouldn't have called"

"Don't say that, darling" I was quite angry with her for what she just said, but hearing her cry nearly broke my heart, the heart I love to pretend it doesn't exist.

"I missed you much. I am so sorry…I.."

I started walking faster; I wanted to reach her before she ended her call. Lucky I decided to end my tour with a last look at her because after all she the most precious thing London had to offer. I nearly decided not to because it is hard enough as it is.

"Caroline..Caroline, listen to me! Don't hang up" Look at me, talking like she was going to jump even though nothing would have happened to her other than attracting attention from all these people on this bridge.

"I don't think I can. I .." A human wouldn't have heard what she just said, luckily for the vampire abilities that I possess I was able to.

I finally reached her. "Turn around sweetheart" I said while touching her shoulder. She had her back towards me, she was looking at the water.

**Caroline's POV**

I cannot believe that he actually answered. I think I part of me wanted to call this number so that I could finally forget all about it. I never expected for him to answer.

When I felt someone touching my shoulder I was about to turn around rip their hand off, but then I realized that it felt familiar, the scent around me was familiar, it was his. If I were a human I would have fainted for sure since I couldn't remember how to breathe in that moment.

So I turned around and jumped into his arms. This was the first thing that could think of.

"Oh my God! You're here!" I don't know what came over me; I stopped acting a blonde bimbo a long time ago. I am so glad to see him that I cannot help myself. I missed him so much this last five years. The one thing that kept me going were my friends, but also the message he left on my phone from when he was in New Orleans. That was the sole recording of his voice that I had and still have. I sound like such a stalker now.

"Caroline…"hearing him whisper my name in my ear makes me wanna jump him. I never felt this way before about anyone, not even Tyler.

"I missed you so much!"

"Then why didn't you call? I waited five year for that phone call. I was sure that in the last four you would call"

"I am sorry! I so sorry!" I said while trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill

"Calm down, why are you sorry?"

"I am sorry that I let you go, I am sorry that I did not realize how much you mean to me, I am sorry that I was stupid enough not to see the note you left for me…I am just sorry"

"You weren't ready and I knew that, I even told you once that you were not ready. I left because I couldn't stay and see you happy with that mutt. I needed to give you space. I never thought that it would take you this long, but it doesn't matter now. We have an eternity waiting for us. Five years is nothing compared to how many years we are going to live."

"In a way I am glad you left. I needed you to leave in order to realize what you mean to me. I know I wasn't ready, but I wish I were. I needed this time to grow up, to be myself for a few years, to adjust to this new life. I hate that you left me behind without a word, but I also love for it. I love you Klaus. I guess I always have. I refused to admit it to myself because I wanted the happily ever after and I thought that I could have that with Tyler. I loved you from the first time you saved me, and I fell in love with you the moment you called me from New Orleans. You left, but the first person you thought to call was me, no one ever put me first, no one but you. "

"I never though that I would hear those words come out of your mouth, love" Klaus said while holding me tight in his arms.

"I love you too, Caroline."

"I know, but it's nice to finally hear you say it." I said while lifting myself on my tiptoes so that I could finally kiss him.

**AN: I hope you liked this new chapter. A lot more Klaroline to come.  
**


End file.
